1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plugging mechanism for electric power, and more particularly to a plugging mechanism which ensures safe connection to electric power, and which can be configured on mobile sockets, wall-mounted sockets, etc., and is particularly suitable for smart plugs commonly employed as power plugs for notebook computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with rapid development of technologies, especially with improvement of safety standards in developed countries, safety of power plugging mechanisms nowadays is more and more emphasized.
In current power plugging mechanisms, usually a plug meeting respective national standards is inserted into a socket, the conducting plates of which are hidden inside the socket, while the conducting poles of the plug are exteriorly exposed.
In addition, in prior-art power plugging mechanisms, there is also a type of smart plug mechanism, in which a male plug is connected to electric power. There are conducting plates configured inside the insulating enclosure of the male plug. The connecting terminal is formed as an 8-shaped plugging edge; and on the female plug side, an 8-shaped plugging notch fitting the insulating enclosure is correspondingly configured to enclose the exposed conducting poles inside the plugging notch. In this way, the smart plug mechanism is relatively safer than ordinary plug-socket power plugging mechanisms. Currently, such smart plugs are commonly seen in the power connection of notebook computers.
However, in all prior-art power plugging mechanisms, including smart plugs, the plugging parts often fall apart under accidental impacts such as stumbling on the cord or children playing, causing separation between the plug and the socket, or between the male and female plugs. Particularly in a wet environment or when the plugging operator's hands are wet, there is still danger of electric shock since the inside of the socket or male plug is live.
Hence, the prior-art mechanisms require some improvement and development. A type of power plugging mechanism that has improved safety is provided.